


Best Gift Of Them All

by super_sides_me



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [14]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_sides_me/pseuds/super_sides_me
Summary: Roman and Logan rig the secret Santa in hopes of getting Patton and Virgil to admit their feelings.





	Best Gift Of Them All

Everyone, but Patton and Virgil their selves knew about their liking for each other. Virgil would never admit he had those kinds of feelings, even with someone as open and compassionate as Patton. And Patton, well...sometimes his feelings don’t exactly come across. Patton was one to say that he loved Virgil, but also Roman and Patton and practically anyone he felt close to. Whenever he confessed his feelings to Virgil, it wasn’t taken very seriously and he wasn’t sure how to tell him otherwise.  
  
That was when Roman and Logan collectively came up with the secret Santa plan. They would do a secret Santa between the four of them where they would “randomly” pick names out of a hat and be assigned to get that person a gift for Christmas. There would be a slight change to the rules, though, because they would make sure Patton and Virgil got each other. The hope was that they could convince them to do something that would...express their feelings. Virgil was sure to go to Logan for help, as he definitely wouldn’t admit to Roman that he needed assistance. Patton would go to Roman because he thought he was the best person to go to for issues in romance. No one decided to correct him.  
  
When they suggested the idea, it was accepted almost immediately. They all had one week to get a present before Christmas time. The small amount of time was intentional, as it would really put the pressure on the two of them to get a good gift. When they all picked names, the slight worry on both Virgil and Patton’s faces were exactly what they’d wanted. Now all Logan and Roman had to do was wait for the other two to come crawling to them.  
  
Later that night, Patton knocked quietly on the door to Roman’s room  and let himself in once he got the OK. He walked into the room and closed the door softly behind him. “Hey, Roman.” He greeted quietly since he was late. “I hope I’m not bothering you, but...I could use a little help.”  
  
“Of course, Patton! What can I do for you?” Roman asked, waiting anxiously.  
  
“It’s this whole secret Santa thing. I got Virgil.” He let out a little laugh. “Which is great, but I don’t know what to get him. I want it to be...special.”  
  
“Something that will tell how you feel about him?” Roman asked with a grin. When Patton nodded, Roman sprang up from his bed. “No need to fear, Roman is here!”  
  
-  
  
Logan waited for Virgil to come to him, but he knew it wouldn’t be until later in the week. First he would spend about four or five days trying to decide what to get Patton and then as the deadline came closer, he would go into a panic. He couldn’t say he wasn’t expecting it when it came.  
  
It was when neither Roman or Patton was home, but only by coincidence. Virgil went over to Logan while he was reading a book on the couch. The poor guy looked a mess. “I need your help.”  
  
“With do you need me for?” He asked, setting aside his book.  
  
“I’ve been...I’ve been trying to find Patton a gift or maybe make one. I don’t know.” He sighed. “I want something meaningful, but” he paused. “I don’t know what.”  
  
“What does your heart tell you to do?”  
  
Virgil’s eyebrow raised. “My heart? You, of all people, want me to follow my _heart_?”  
  
Logan shrugged. “Maybe we all should from time to time. It’s apparent that you feel romantically towards Patton. Why not express them in a way you think he may appreciate?”  
  
“But that’s the problem. I don’t know what to do. I’m not good at this stuff. What if he...” He rubbed his face. “Maybe I should just buy him a mug or something.”  
  
“No.” Logan got up from the couch and put a hand, somewhat awkwardly, on Virgil’s shoulder. “You can do this. I’ll help you brainstorm some ideas, if need be.”  
  
Virgil nodded and let out a breath. “Thanks.”  
  
“The pleasure is all mine”.  
  
-  
  
Christmas came much sooner than anyone expected. The morning started with Patton’s alarm that played ‘Holly Jolly Christmas’ on full blast at 7 in the morning. The other three groggily got out bed and took about twenty minutes to wake up while Patton made coffee for everyone. The presents they got each other were all under the little tree they put up in their living room.  
  
“Why doesn’t Virgil go first.” Logan suggested, raising the coffee cup to his lips. Virgil rubbed his hands together nervously and grabbed his present, handing it to Patton without much of a word.  
  
Patton looked surprised, but otherwise took the present with a smile. When he opened it up, there was a box with an assortment of little cookies that Virgil had stayed up making the night before. Some were in the shape of characters from classic Christmas movies and others were just shaped like stars or even hearts. They weren’t amazing quality by any standard, but they were made carefully and with love. Anyone could have seen that. There was a little card attached that Patton picked up and read to himself.  
  
_I’m not very good with gifts, but I hope you like these cookies. They’re supposed to be adorable and sweet, just like you -Virgil_  
  
Patton’s smile grew wide and he hugged Virgil tightly, rocking him in his arms. “Thank you so much! I love them! They’re so cute!” Virgil smiled, hugging Patton back with much less of a grip. When they separated, Patton set the box down and picked up his own present. “I got you, too.”  
  
Virgil looked at Patton, surprised, but took the present. Neither of them noticed Logan watching with a smile or Roman with his hands up to his face in excitement. Virgil unwrapped the ribbon of the present and then tore apart the wrapping paper to reveal the box inside. When he opened it, there was a small, black teddy bear inside, as well as some new eyeliner. The teddy bear wore a shirt that said 'I love you beary much.' Virgil rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly. When he picked up the teddy bear, he noticed a card underneath. On it was a very poorly drawn version of the teddy bear and two people, recognizable as Patton and Virgil, holding hands. On the bottom there was a question.  
  
_Will you be my boyfriend?_  
  
When Virgil raised his head, he saw Patton looking at him with a nervous smile on his face, waiting an answer. Virgil pressed his lips together to stop himself from beaming and he nodded. Patton immediately hugged him again, somehow tighter this time. They stayed in each other's embrace, only interrupted by Roman's loud exclamation of, “Booyah!” Still...it was a wonderful moment that neither of them would forget.  
  



End file.
